<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demjin by reapersbarge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058435">Demjin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/pseuds/reapersbarge'>reapersbarge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Grishaverse Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/pseuds/reapersbarge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz tended not to care for helpless, stupid things. His life was busy and left no time for coddling. So what was he supposed to do with a kitten?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is written for the Grishaverse Mini Bang! Wanted something fluffy (pun definitely intended) and lighthearted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t suppose I care very much,” drawled Kaz Brekker from the chair he lounged in. “You can either pay the <em> kruge </em> or not. What happens after you leave here is up to you.”</p><p>The Stadwatch guard across from him shifted, the movement squeaking against the leather seat. He knew this decision would affect the rest of his career: either his life would be in tatters or he’d be under Dirtyhands’ thumb.</p><p>Brekker extended one gloved finger to push the letter across the desk. The guard’s own handwriting winked up at him mockingly in the flickering candlelight. </p><p>He gave a sigh in resignation. There was no kidding anyone; his fate was sealed from the moment a scrubby kid with a crow tattoo cornered him in an alley with the words, “the boss would like a word with you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Kaz followed the canal down the Barrel towards East Stave. In the hour before dawn, all of Ketterdam seemed to hush. Only the desperate and the miserable found themselves in a pleasure house or gambling hall at this hour. Kaz wasn’t interested in either of those joyless destinations; one of the traders had docked in Fifth Harbor with a letter from Ravka for him. He would gather his correspondence, check in at the Crow Club to make sure the closing staff had it under control, and then fall into his bed. </p><p>A small sound graced the edge of his hearing just as Kaz crossed between two dilapidated buildings. He glanced around, wondering briefly if he was going to be kidnapped again. There was no other person in the alley. The shuffling noise happened again.</p><p>“Show yourself,” barked Kaz. “I don’t have time for whatever nonsense you’re thinking of pulling.”</p><p>A pile of trash near his boot rustled. He backed up, wary of whatever creature could pop out. Two huge yellow eyes peered up at him from the refuse. The beast made the smallest chirp Kaz had ever heard.</p><p>It was just a cat. One of the multitude that ran around Ketterdam, existing in feral little families. Ships often had them for good luck, but they tended to roam free on the streets of the city. Restaurants and taverns liked to complain about finding paw prints in the dust on their waste bins. </p><p>This cat, however, was one of the smallest Kaz had seen away from a mother. Its entire body could fit in his hand. The little beast freed itself from the trash and ran headlong at his boot. The resulting collison seemed to daze it a bit as it gazed back up at Kaz with those giant eyes. </p><p>He should just leave it alone. The cat would survive or not. It was the way life in Ketterdam was. Kaz knew that better than anyone. </p><p>The cat gave a peep before resting its chin on the toe of his boot and staring up. He should definitely just leave it alone.</p><p>“Come on then,” said Kaz, bending down to scoop up the beast. It settled comfortably in the pocket of his coat and went back to sleep.</p><p>What the hell was he going to do with a cat?</p><p>---</p><p>Kaz woke with a soft pressure on his chest. The kitten was curled in a ball, nose tucked into its tail. An impossibly loud snore ripped out of it. He nudged the little beast with the tip of a finger. </p><p>“You were meant to sleep over there,” he said when it awoke, pointing to the trunk at the foot of his bed. </p><p>He received a huffy sneeze in his face for his troubles. </p><p>Kaz gently lifted the cat off his chest before getting up. The morning light filtered in through his windows clear and crisp. True winter was only weeks away and the aching in his knee told him the cold would come sooner rather than later. </p><p>He had a full day ahead of him. Per the letter Kaz received last night, Nina needed the rest of her belongings shipped to Os Alta. A bartender at the Crow Club had information to pass on. One of the recent recruits was ready for her tattoo. </p><p>Before Kaz could get any of it done, he needed to take the cat to a veterinarian in the University District. If the little beast was going to stay, it better not have fleas. </p><p>He slipped the cat into his coat pocket as he grabbed his cane. It gave a chirping meow and went back to sleep. </p><p>The veterinarian pronounced the kitten healthy as can be. He was approximately six or seven weeks old. The truth of the matter was that he probably wouldn’t have survived if Kaz hadn’t taken him in. </p><p>“He’s very young,” said the woman. “Kittens typically don’t leave their mothers until they’re older.” </p><p>The cat rammed his head into her chest several times as she held him.</p><p>“And he doesn’t seem very bright,” she continued with a wry smile. “You did a good thing taking him in.” </p><p>Kaz wasn’t entirely sure of that as he made his way back to the Slat. He tended not to care for helpless, stupid things. His life was busy and left no time for coddling. </p><p>But it wasn’t like the cat would take over his life, Kaz reminded himself. It seemed to do just fine in his pocket and the food he purchased from the veterinarian hadn’t been very expensive. And having another creature around wouldn’t be the worst thing. </p><p>It would be fine. </p><p>—-</p><p>It was, of course, not fine. </p><p>In the span of three hours, Kaz’s office was turned completely upside down. His chair lay on its side and every single drawer was open, papers spewing in all directions. This cat was a menace worse than any demon he’d ever heard of. </p><p>“That’s it,” said Kaz. The cat peeked at him from under a pile of forms. “Your name is Demjin.” </p><p>His huge ears perked up at the declaration and he scampered over to where Kaz stood. Knee aching from the long day he’d had already, he bent carefully and scooped Demjin up. </p><p>“Perhaps I’ll put a bell on you.”. </p><p>The door to his office swung open with a bang. Demjin startled in Kaz’s hands, claws digging into the soft leather of his gloves. </p><p>“For fucks sake, Jesper,” exclaimed Kaz. </p><p>The sharpshooter poured himself into the remaining upright chair in the office. “I wanted to see if you’d had–what is that?” </p><p>Kaz dropped a now angry Demjin into Jesper’s lap. The kitten did <em> not </em> take kindly to this and proceeded to scratch at the silk kerchief poking out of Jesper’s breast pocket. </p><p>“A cat, obviously. I thought that university learning would have taught you to recognize one of the most common animals.”</p><p>One dark hand reached into a pocket to pull out a bit of jerky. Demijn snatched it up and lost interest in attacking the red scrap of silk. Satisfied the terror was calmed, Jesper turned back to Kaz. “Why in the world do <em> you </em> have a cat?”</p><p>“I’m hoping to train him to shoot so you can go back to Novyi Zem like you planned,” he replied dryly. </p><p>“I don’t think paws can hold a gun.” </p><p>Kaz huffed out a laugh. “When do you leave?” </p><p>“Next week,” said Jesper. His fingers combed through Demjin’s soft fur. “Though I haven’t started packing.”</p><p>“Have you told Wylan yet?” </p><p>Jesper paused in his petting of the cat. “Yes, this morning. He took it about as you’d expect.”</p><p><em> So not well then. </em> That would explain Jesper barging in on Kaz’s office and the slightly haunted look in his eyes. He nodded in response and let the silence drift around the room. Demjin fell asleep in Jesper’s lap before beginning to snore. </p><p>“He’s an ugly little thing,” he said after a while. </p><p>“He’s stupid too,” replied Kaz. </p><p>“It’s good he has you then.” </p><p>Kaz didn’t entirely know what to make of that, but he nodded nonetheless. He felt jittery at the thought of Jesper leaving, the last of his original crew to flee the Dregs. Their relationship was hardly perfect, but it would be different without him around. Kaz wasn’t going to say anything as stupid as he would miss Jesper or ask him not to go. The taller man already knew. </p><p>When the clock struck two bells, Jesper stood to leave. Demjin protested the loss of his napping spot, but curled into Kaz’s pocket without much prompting. Kaz held out one gloved hand. </p><p>“Travel safe and write to me if you need anything.”</p><p>Jesper shook his hand with a wry smile. “Not sure I’ll be needing any of your particular talents on the farm, Kaz.”</p><p>He left after a murmured exchange of “no mourners, no funerals.”</p><p>---</p><p>One week later Kaz watched as a ship left Ketterdam. Wylan Van Eck had opted not to see it off. Jesper seemed glad at least one person was there to say goodbye. Well, one person and a cat.</p><p>Demjin curled up into a ball on Kaz’s lap back in his office. The little bell around his neck chimed with his movements. As if he sensed his human’s uneasy emotions, Demjin purred loudly enough those on the first floor must have heard. </p><p>“I guess it’s just you and me,” said Kaz, running an ungloved hand across the kitten’s back. </p><p>Demjin stared up at him with those huge, empty eyes and peeped. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://angelawongart.tumblr.com/post/617514433924759553/my-piece-for-the-grishaverse-mini-bang-this">Link to art</a> by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/angela._wong_art/">angela._wong_art</a>.<br/><a href="https://skxtchb00k.tumblr.com/post/617516793198755840/demjin-reapersbarge-six-of-crows-series">Link to art</a> by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/skxtch.b00k/">skxtch.b00k</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>